nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Viper SRT-10 (ZB I)
The 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10 (ZB I) is a sports car manufactured by Dodge and the successor to the Dodge Viper GTS. In comparison to its predecessor, the Viper SRT-10 has a restyled exterior and a larger and more powerful version of the previously utilised 8.0L V10. It retains the double stripes and the roof shape of the GTS. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Viper SRT-10 appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, and is unlocked upon defeating Ming - the sixth Blacklist racer. It has a $88,000 price tag. The strongest aspect of the car is acceleration although it tends to oversteer very easily in corners due to a rear-wheel drive configuration and high torque. Its heavy weight makes it useful in Pursuit. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Viper SRT-10 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 muscle class vehicle with a $150,000 price tag. It can be unlocked by differing means depending on the player's starting vehicle: *Exotic Career - Win the Speedtrap event of the Shady Pines territory in Silverton. *Muscle Career - Take over the Neon Mile territory in Silverton. *Tuner Career - Take over the Shady Pines territory in Silverton. It is one of the fastest accelerating cars and also has a high top speed, allowing it to shine on circuits with few corners as it can suffer from understeer. A blue modified Viper SRT-10 must be driven in the gold tier Pursuit Evasion event of the Challenge Series in the Collector's Edition release. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Viper SRT-10 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 vehicle with a $80,000 price tag. It is made available as an optional reward to the player upon them dominating the Autobahnring II (Super Promotion) race day. It is a competitive Drag and Speed Challenge car with powerful acceleration, which comes at the cost of handling. ''Energizer Lithium'' An Energizer Lithium edition Viper SRT-10 will be added to the player's garage upon entering the cheat code "WORLDSLONGESTLASTING". ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Viper SRT-10 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 vehicle with a $195,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $78,000. The SRT-10 is one of the fastest accelerating tier 2 cars, being up to par with the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG and 1967 Shelby GT500. Handling counts as one of its weaker traits. Top speed is 216 mph (347 km/h). Nickel Brad "Nickel" Rogers drives a white Viper SRT-10 with black stripes that is also included with the downloadable Boss Car Bundle. It has a high top speed of 245 mph (394 km/h), overwhelming acceleration and twitchy handling. Trivia *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' is the only game in the series to feature the Viper SRT-10 without its double stripes. Gallery NFSMWDodgeViperSRT102003Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWDodgeViperSRT102003JV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (JV's) NFSCDodgeViperSRT10Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCPuncturedTyres.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSPSDodgeViperSRT102003.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSDodgeViperSRT102003Drift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Super Promotion - Drift) NFSPSDodgeViperSRT102003Speed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Super Promotion - Speed) NFSPSDodgeViperSRT102003BonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSPSDodgeViperSRT102003Energizer.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Energizer Lithium) NFSUCPS2DodgeViperSRT10.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2DodgeViperSRT10Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSPViperSRT10.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUCPSPViperSRT10Nickel.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable - Nickel's) NFSUNDodgeViperSRT10Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNDodgeViperSRT10Nickel.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Nickel's) NFSUNDodgeViperSRT10DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast) NFSUNDodgeViperSRT10Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) Category:Boss Car Pack Cars